Start of the weekend
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: It started out as a favor, just something simple. Hank McCoy x Logan Rating may change to 'M' with updates.
1. Device

**Author's Note::** Rpin' with a buddy and was enjoying our little 'game' so I just had to post this!  
*_Waves at Itsyorukun44_*  
I few things were changed, and that was only so it would appear better as a fic. Please enjoy and R&R!  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
After a day of hard studying and training, the entire student-body of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, were ready to set their text-books aside and cut loose.  
While the young mutants had the night planed out Hank McCoy, also known has Breast, was in his lab working on a thesis statement for a design of a new sexual enhancer. He just hoped that no one would come bursting in. This design would require total concentration and skill.  
This enhancer could stimulate someone's senses by a thousand and help arouse the body's sensitivity. Normally this was something Breast would never want to construct but it was a request from Cyclops, who asked him to make. And Beast could not refuse his fellow X-men.

Breast started to work on the designs after he finished the propose statements, unaware that the door was left wide open.

With night finally descending the students of the massive school began their journey to the city. Most were young and just had the urge to party and have a good time, the others however kept to themselves locked in their rooms.

Not really a student yet not really a teacher, the mutant known as Wolverine went about the school grounds outside gulping his can drinks. The night air greeted the short yet bulky man has he took his stroll. It was pretty surprising how quiet everything got when most of the students were gone.  
"_Like a freakin' funeral home…_"  
The mutant said to himself before noticing a tiny light coming from the basement window. "_Wonder what the blue furball is workin' on…._"

Entering the school he made his way to the crypt of a lab. "Hey Hank, yea' here?" He asked, poking his head though the door.

Hank jerked from his seat and quickly put away his blue prints. "Hey Logan" Hank said with a slight blush of embarrassment on his face.

He felt really uncomfortable for working on such a perverse idea, not to mention a waste of good technology. "I take it that the students have left for the weekend?" Hank said as he pushed his glasses up on his face.

While he talked with Wolverine, a brilliant yet risky idea struck in his head. Maybe Wolverine being here alone could help benefit the project. Constructing the enhancer would only take a few hours but he'd have it done.  
"Hey, Logan I have a proposition for you…"

"Yea' want me to take a shower right? Yeah, some of the kids were nagging me." Wolverine took a sniff under his armpit. "I don't smell….that bad" He said with a bit of a grin. Finishing off his 4th can of Canadian blue, he went right to his 5th. "So, what'ca workin' on?"

Hank paused before he took a sigh. "Well Cyclops asked me to make a...um, well he asked me to make a sexual enhancer. I have the blue prints ready for construction and I can have it done in about 2-3 hours. However...I need a subject to see if this works and I was wondering…" Hank took a short paused but then started to speed up his talking. "If you could use it, or you could use it on me. You don't look like a bottom and by the way…." He paused again, this speech returning back to normal. "…..You don't smell"

The Truth was however, that the science teacher slightly liked Wolverine. He may have a wild streak and can be asinine, but his impulsive leadership and beastly attitude really turned him on.

For a moment Wolverine didn't say anything, he just took a slip of his drink. Then he started chuckling which grew to a full on laugh. "Poor Cyke, can't get it up!"  
The hairy man's laugher lasted a good long minute before he stopped. "Wait, wait wait….what did you say? You want me to test that out for you?" The mutant snort.

Hank put his hand behind his head and blushed. "It basically stimulates your body uh, makes it extra sensitive to the touch. That's why I wanted you to try it on me...or…." Breast took a quick sigh. "…Or can you help me?" Hank said feeling frustrated while putting a mental note in his head to punch Cyclops for making him go through all this.

Wolverine took another moment, this time staring into space. He turned his attention to the blue mutant and let out a wide grin. "Getting a bit red in the face eh' Hank?" He teased walking toward the other man. "So….where is this uh, device?" He asked, his voice sounding inquisitive.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Lab Rat

"well…uh, I need to create the device and then I can show it on you. It will take about 2-3 hours to make but then you can use it….on me" Hank said while coughing that last part. He couldn't believe Wolverine actually wanted to help with a project so grimy and derogative. "For now you can hang in the lab until it's done" The mutant added.

Wolverine jumped on the cold steel table sitting on the edge. Like a child he began rocking his legs back and forth, his eyes sifting interest from one area of the lab to another. "U'know Hank…" He started, wanting to break the silence. "I think you spend too much time in this here lab and not enough with the rookies. We all miss havin' yea around"  
Wolverine couldn't help but feel immature after that last part was said. "After this what 'bout a game of pool or somethin'?" he asked innocently.

Hank smiled at the Canadian mutant. "Sure" said the blue fur ball.  
Truth be told, all he did was just work on assignments for the team he really hasn't gotten out much. "When I'm done with this we can play if you'd like" he said reassuring the other man.

And so Hank started to put all of his attention straight on finishing the device because he did miss hanging with the team but for now his time was spent on making the device, after all it was for Cyclops, and building just a thing was bonus.  
After 45 minutes, and after Logan's 7th drink, Hank was surprised to see that he was more than halfway there. All he needed to do was just add the final ingredient, male fluid. He needed it from a human or mutant, even a small amount would do.  
"Uh, Logan" He said, grabbing the other's attention."Believe it or not but I'm almost done. All I need to do is add in the phonemes, some chemicals used in aphrodisiac and…. Uh, fluid"

For a moment there was a pause in the room.

"Fluid?" Wolverine asked confused."You ain't take my beer away from me"

"No, this is where I need your help. I need your….fluids. I might have felt that last part out…."Hank felt embarrassed and worried over Wolverine's responds.

The mutant was taken aback when Hank told him about his part in helping with the device but quickly found a way to make this fun. Jumping off the table he walked toward Hank while holding a sight grin on his face. "If ya' need it, you're gonna' have to take it out yourself" He said, teasing the blue mutant.

But before anything more was said, Wolverine grabbed Hank by the lab coat collar and appeared as if he was about to plant a kiss on the X-men member but instead he just struck out his tongue and licked the other's nose.

Hank could feel his body reacting rather fast to what just happened, his bulge throbbing madly inside of his pants but he knew he had to keep his cool. "….Well there are a lot of ways for me to…..uh, take it out…uh"

The Canadian mutant noticed the tent that was growing in Hank's pants. Shamelessly Logan began to unzip his own pants, hoping that Beast would get the message.

Hank placed his furry blue hand on Wolverine's bulge and started to rub his crotch. The jock strap he wore was way too small to conceal the hidden member.

Wolverine crossed his arms, almost proud over the effect he had on Beast."Like where this is going" He purred.

Truth be told, Hank couldn't wait to wrap his lips around Logan's plump and throbbing mass. This is just another reason why he liked science so much.

Wolverine reached down and felt up Beast's own crotch and once their eye level met, he kissed the blue mutant. The Canadian had no real preference when it came to his bed mates, men or women, it was all the same to him. "You`re gonna have to work for what ya'want" He teased.

Hank was stunned by the kiss but found his mind elsewhere when Wolverine allowed his pants to drop to the ground and pulled out his raging man-hood. Beast was speechless, was this all really happening? Almost falling on his keens, Hank placed his head next to the hard cock and felt it pulsate slowly on his cheek, it stood firm and proudly in front of him. Beast took a glance at Wolverine before retuning to the shaft with nicely firm balls. Wrapping his hand around the plump meat, Hank slowly started to stroke it, his lips teasing Logan's cock head.

"….Seems like you know what you`re doin'" Wolverine said, allowing his body to loosen. 


End file.
